CrossFire Wiki
Welcome to We are currently housing since June 2009 have been made with uploaded Banner_AK47-K_Transformers_Revised.png|AK-47 Knife Transformer|link=AK-47 Knife Transformer|linktext=The blue eyes white dragon of AK-47 Banner_DefenseMode_Revised.png|Defense Mode|link=Defense Mode|linktext=Survival is not the only goal... Banner_SuperSoldiersCity_Revised.png|Super Soldiers City|link=Super Soldiers City|linktext=New battle begins! Banner_2-0.png|CrossFire 2.0|link=CrossFire 2.0|linktext=All the news related to the 2.0 update. Announcement January Highlights Highlights of all the new exclusive content and whenever any versions receive or unlock content will be listed here! Current= *'27th': CrossFire Philippines unlocked Golden Phoenix Weapons Set. |-| Week 1= *'5th': CrossFire Indonesia added Thompson & JackHammer Hellfire and Type-56. *'6th': CrossFire South-East Asia added MK.18 Cyber, Type-56, Dual Uzi-Gold & more. *'7th': CrossFire Vietnam unlocked FN Ballista, 687 EDP & Mateba Gold Black Dragon. *CrossFire South Korea added Miss A capsules, AWM & Mauser Ultimate Silversmith. *CrossFire North America unlocked M14 EBR, Striker & M249-SPW Golden Phoenix. *CrossFire South America unlocked Rock TD, Barrett, D. Eagle & Axe Royal Dragon. *'8th': CrossFire Europe added Mutants Vs. Ghost content and Imperial Dragon set. |-| Week 2= *'13th': CrossFire Philippines added Super Soldiers content, new classes, Mosin Nagant and more. *'14th': CrossFire North America added Super Soldiers content, Airbase & Union Station maps, etc. *CrossFire Japan added 8 VIP, 3 Blue Pottery weapons & G3A3 in Black Market. |-| Week 3= *'19th': CrossFire Indonesia added Remington MSR and Chauchat CSRG M1915. *CrossFire Brazil updated Deadly Race content, Santoria, KSG-15 Blue and more. *'20th': CrossFire S.E.A added CheyTac M200 Ultimate Gold, KSG-15 Blue and more. *'21th': CrossFire Vietnam added Thunder Tower's Hard Difficulty, Aquarium and more. *'22nd': CrossFire South Korea added Nano Vs. Ghost mode, Flooded Zone and more. |-| *Details about the specific content that each versions received are available in the Patches & Updates box on the right side! Game Features Game Modes Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' .' * If you have information on pages we don't have yet, please ' .' * If you are good at formatting pages, help us to clean up articles to meet standard quality. * Take a few moments and check out our article format before creating one. * Uploading images is a great way to help demonstrating articles - please follow the Image policies rules. * Make sure to follow our rules and keep the site on its track. Report if you find someone breaking it. * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Use the ' ' for general discussion and/or suggestion. You can also leave a messenger on one of the Staff's talk page Poll What do you wish for CrossFire in 2015? More new weapons More new modes Less glitch/bug/issues Less hackers/cheaters I JUST WANT GODDAMN CF 2.0 Previous Poll Did you like this year's Halloween skin? *Majority Vote: Yay! 94 votes / 63.95%) Hot Article CrossFire 2.0 is the first major update released December 2014 in China and to be released in Vietnam on March 2015. They will be naming the update as "CF 2.0: Innovation Era". This was made because of the proposals by the CrossFire players ... ''Read More'' Latest Activity * Neowiz Games; Pmang) (2007). * Arario Corporation; Arario (2008). * VTC Corp; VTC Games (2008). * Tencent Interactive Entertainment (2008). * Smilegate West; Z8Games (2009). * Gameclub (2009). * Lytogame (2009). * Mail.Ru; Mail.Ru Games (2010). * MacroWell OMG & Me2 (2011). * Smilegate Europe; GameRage (2011). * Smilegate West; Z8Games (2011). * Smilegate SEA; Gambooz (2013). * Smilegate Internet (2013). * Smilegate West; Z8Games (2014). Category:Browse Category:CrossFire